halofandomcom-20200222-history
ONI Directorate Memorandum Interrogation Findings
The ONI Directorate Memorandum Interrogation Findings were a set of excerpts compiled by the AI Solipsil. They detailed the interrogation of Subject 386 by Admiral Preston Cole in 2530.Halo: The Fall of Reach (2010), Bonus Content Contents ;OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE ;CONFIDENTIAL: DIRECTORATE MEMORANDUM INTERROGATION FINDINGS UNSC Everest 28 December 2530 1230 Standard ;"The Groombridge Subject" This report was generated by AI Solipsil immediately following the interrogation of SUBJECT 386 - also known as "The Groombridge Subject." SUBJECT 386 was a biological life-form captured in Waterford, Lemuria of Groombridge-1830 on December 24, 2530, at approximately 1805 hours. This interrogation was conducted on December 25, 2530, 0240 hours. The subject was confirmed deceased at 0417 hours. The following is a series of transcription excerpts from the interrogation of SUBJECT 286, as recorded by AI Solipsil. ;RECORDED TRANSCRIPTION EXCERPT : SOLIPSIL Current date and time is December 25, 2530, 0240 hours standard. We are in orbit above Groombridge-1830, aboard the UNSC Everest, within the ship’s biohazard unit R-12. This is UNSC AI Solipsil, service number SLP 0391-5. Lieutenant, please state your rank, name, and service number for the record. BARCLAY First Lieutenant Richard Lionel Barclay, Office of Naval Intelligence, service number 00045-23994-RL. SOLIPSIL Admiral, your rank, name, and service number for the record, please. COLE Fleet Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole, UNSC Everest, service number 03956-26127-PC. SOLIPSIL Let the record show that SUBJECT 386 was captured from an enemy assault carrier which attempted to flee to the planetary surface during the engagement designated GB-5546. two heavily armed tactical strike teams retrieved SUBJECT 386 from within an enclosed compartment which survived landfall. The subject is approximately 2.3 meters in height and approximately 153 kilograms in weight. 386 unintelligible SOLIPSIL The SUBJECT 386 is restrained and Lieutenant Barclay has a weapon drawn on the subject. Lieutenant, can you verify that for the record? BARCLAY The weapon is drawn and ready to fire. SOLIPSIL Thank you, Lieutenant. Admiral, you can begin. COLE Can you hear me? SOLIPSIL Let the record show that SUBJECT 386 has made eye contact with the admiral. COLE Do you understand what I’m saying? 386 unintelligible COLE If you can hear me and understand what I am saying, nod your head. SOLIPSIL SUBJECT 386 has nodded its head. COLE What is your name? 386 unintelligible COLE Solipsil, is that thing working? SOLIPSIL Let the record show that the admiral is referring to TSV-442, Everest’s onboard translation program. Yes, Admiral, it’s working. The subject’s not speaking any words recognized by our database. COLE State your name. 386 unintelligible COLE Barclay, I’m clearly confusing it. Please help me articulate. SOLIPSIL The lieutenant has cocked the M6 sidearm and has placed the barrel at SUBJECT 386’s right temple. 386 That will not persuade me, human. COLE Your name and rank… 386 You are not worthy to hear it. COLE You’re going to die here, you know. You have absolutely nothing to lose. Give us your name and rank. 386 laughter? ;01 ENDS 04 BEGINS COLE Why are you here? Why Groombridge? 386 It is just another human world. Like all the others. COLE Just like the others? Then why the other worlds? 386 unintelligible COLE What was that? 386 Even now, you stand without unintelligible or honor. You are unclean, human, and nothing can save you now. COLE Unclean? 386 You are an affront to the gods, desecrating their temples by committing horrors with their consecrated unintelligible. COLE Temples? What temples? Who are these gods? 386 You are ignorant swarming maggots. You know nothing of the Great Journey or of our gods’ treasures, yet you unintelligible intend to destroy them. We will root out every single world you possess and lay waste to them one by one until there’s nowhere left for you to go. COLE I seem to remember us destroying your ships yesterday. Did you think we were going to let you just waltz right in? 386 Yesterday? Three ships, human? You boast about unintelligible three of our vessels when you had five times that many, and lost almost all? COLE We- 386 Our fleets approach from beyond the stars and they are far more vast than your unintelligible mind can fathom. There is no defense which you can muster. No escape. SOLIPSIL Let the record show an increase in the heart rate of SUBJECT 386. COLE We’re not afraid of you. We'll stand and fight. 386 And you will perish. By the billions. COLE We'll stop you. I promise you. 386 Your unintelligible is weak. Nothing more than slithering unintelligible to be cut away and discarded. SOLIPSIL Let the record show that SUBJECT 386 is moving within its restrains. Lieutenant... BARCLAY Stay down! Do not move or I'll blow your EXPLETIVE head off! 386 We are the holy and glorious inheritors. COLE Why are you attacking us? SOLIPSIL Subject is slipping into some kind of arrest or seizure. Medics! Let the record show that SUBJECT 386's extensive injuries and trauma have— 386 You have been judged unclean! A scourge that must be burned away! Every one of your worlds will be reduced to ash. SOLIPSIL Medic! Medic! Let the record show— 386 unintelligible destroy you all... SOLIPSIL Medic! Let the record show that the subject's vitals have flatlined. COLE We can't let them find her. BARCLAY Earth? COLE Earth. SOLIPSIL Let the record show that as of December 25, 2530, 0417 hours, SUBJECT 386's vitals flatlined and, lacking the necessary understanding of its anatomy, the subject was not resuscitated. Transcription terminated. Sources Category:Files Category:Halo: The Fall of Reach